Liars Tame The Ear
by BloodWings1992
Summary: Jealousy, lies, and deceit. You can't have a dramatic story line without them.


**A/N: This is for QLFC and we were to write about a particular play from the most famous playwright in history; William Shakespeare. Below are prompts, assigned play, and the act I'm focusing on.**

 **Prompts:  
#1: (quote) "Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot" -AVPM  
#4: (emotion) jealousy  
#8: (opening sentence) He was too late.**

 **Play: Othello  
Act: 5:2**

 **Liars Tame The Ear**

He was too late.

Harry watched as Ron stalked up to the bedroom that he shared with Hermione. There was no way he could interrupt them now.

"What's going on?" Ginny questioned, coming out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand.

She glanced up the staircase just as the door slammed shut upstairs. Harry just sighed heavily and raked his hands through his hair before taking a seat.

"Someone has been telling Ron that Hermione and I have been seeing each other behind his back," Harry explained quickly.

"Who in the world would do a thing like that?" Ginny asked, astounded.

Harry looked at Ginny and knew that this was going to be quite hard to explain. Especially to his girlfriend who looked completely dumbfounded at the situation.

"I'm not sure who it was but, according to Ron, she and I were having quite the affair," Harry sighed.

"Help me understand this, please?" Ginny questioned.

"Do you remember when I had to take Hermione's wand to the repair shop from the last mission the ministry sent us on?" Harry asked, looking into her brilliant eyes.

"Yes, of course. You were going to hold onto it until she got back from St. Mungo's. What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked, still confused.

Harry and Ginny both looked up the staircase once the shouting between Ron and Hermione had began. They both cringed when they heard things crash to the ground.

"Apparently, that wasn't the only thing this mysterious person told him. When we had that award ceremony for the new Aurors, Hermione asked me if I thought the dress she was wearing was alright to present the awards. I told her that I liked that dress on her," Harry told her, almost afraid that he would get in trouble with Ginny.

He was a little shocked when he saw that Ginny was giggling at the situation.

"You know, some musical that I can't quite remember the name of says that you should never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot," Ginny laughed, finishing her tea.

"There's a difference. I didn't tell her I liked her, I just said that I like her in that dress," Harry defended.

"I understand but Ron may have heard different. You know how things get around," Ginny said, waving off the situation and continuing to listen to the shouting that seemed to grow from upstairs.

"YOU'RE JEALOUS OF NOTHING!" Hermione shouted as the door opened to reveal a very heated Ron.

"Am I? Why don't we just go ask Harry then?" Ron shouted, running down the stairs with Hermione behind him.

"There's no point! You're being an ignorant…UGH!" Hermione yelled in frustration.

She didn't wait to talk to Harry. Instead, she apparated out of the house which sent Ron into a fit of groans and growls. The moment he saw that Harry was standing in front of him, he immediately pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny shouted, disarming Ron.

Harry hadn't realized that he had his hand on his wand as well but he wasn't going to pull it out. In fact, he was a little irritated that Hermione had just disappeared like she did.

"What in the world has gotten into you, Ron?!" Ginny shouted, still holding her wand in a threatening manner.

"He's having an affair with my wife!" Ron shouted, pointing a finger at Harry.

"With what proof?" Harry questioned, clearly irritated.

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Ron argued.

"Did you or did you just let someone fill your mind with lies?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I…well, I…" Ron tried to argue but he was failing miserably.

The truth was, he hadn't actually seen anything take place between Hermione and Harry. He hadn't heard anything except what came from the mouth of someone he shouldn't have been trusting to begin with.

"Is this the stupid git you were listening to?" Hermione shouted, having apparated back with a very pissed but very frightened looking Draco Malfoy.

"I…" Ron started.

"Honestly Ron, how daft can you be?" Ginny spat.

"He had pictures and…"

"Did he or did he trick you into thinking there were photos?" Harry questioned.

"I should leave you for a stunt like this, Ronald!" Hermione shouted, pushing Draco to the floor in front of Harry.

"This is such typical behavior for a ferret," Ginny smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

There was mumbling coming from behind the gag that was currently stuck in between Malfoy's mouth as he tried to wriggle free from his bound up hands.

"You don't deserve to talk you selfish swine," Hermione hissed.

"I don't know what to say…" Ron whispered to himself.

"You know what, don't say anything. Go upstairs and sleep off this…whatever this is. I'm not talking to you anymore tonight and I may not even talk to you tomorrow!" Hermione shouted, stalking off towards Ginny's bedroom.

Ron didn't say anything to Harry. He didn't know what he could say. Ron turned away from the commotion that had happened in the living room and walked back up to his bedroom. Ginny and Harry just let him go and tried to figure out what they were going to do with Draco Malfoy, who was still lying on their floor.


End file.
